Aquil
}} is the head of the Diwata army and the love interest of Sang'gre Danaya. Appearance Aquil wears silver and blue armor, the colors of the Kingdom of Lireo. Personality Aquil is a loyal soldier and trusted adviser. He would choose death rather than betray his queen, for he values Lireo above his own life. Observant of diwata law, he supported Danaya's resolve in executing Pirena, but his opinion changed when the queen granted pardon (which diwata law also provided for). History Aquil is the chief of the Diwata army. Aquil heralds the return of Sang'gre Amihan in Lireo, after a long time of absence. Amihan dismisses him and the other attendants, leaving her alone with Mine-a. The visitor turned out to be Adhara, and she erected a force-field to keep Aquil and his men from helping Mine-a. While riding his dragon, Aquil sees that the Hathor army had mobilized against Sapiro. He foresees that if Sapiro falls, Lireo would be next. Aquil asks for the queen's authority to join them in battle, which was granted. During the battle, Aquil informs Raquim that King Armeo needs his help, so he takes his place in engaging Hagorn. Even though the losses had been great, Aquil deemed the battle a victory, since Raquim acquired the three gems. With the kingdom of Sapiro destroyed, the Sapiryan survivors were welcomed in Lireo. Aquil develops a friendly relationship with the Sapiryan commander, Alira Naswen. Aquil and Muros escort Prince Raquim and Sang'gre Amihan, the queen's daughter, when they went to the human world. King Hagorn and his party arrived shortly after and demanded to know who had used the portal. Greatly outnumbered, Aquil and Muros would have fought it to the death, if Cassiopea had not saved them. Aquil returns the key of Asnamon to Mine-a. Years later, the key of Asnamon was stolen and subsequently acquired by Hagorn. Aquil and Muros find the portal open so they went to the human world to save Raquim and Amihan. They arrived too late to save Raquim, but Amihan was saved. After the Sang'gres were almost kidnapped by the Hathors, Aquil became their teacher in the use of arms. Aquil complains why Danaya, the youngest Sang'gre, is the most headstrong, and expresses pity to her future husband. When Pirena tells her sisters that they could disregard Aquil's rebukes since they are of higher rank, Amihan says Aquil is entitled to respect, as a trusted and loyal friend to their mother. During the contest for the succession to the throne, Aquil introduced Danaya to the elders as "beautiful and attractive"; Imaw introduced the other three. After Pirena rejects the succession of Amihan, Aquil advises Mine-a to reveal Pirena's paternity, but Mine-a refuses. When Pirena stole the Fire Gem, it transformed her into Aquil, in order to avoid trouble. As "Aquil" emerged from the room, he assured Ades that the gems were safe. Later, when it was found that the Fire Gem was stolen, Aquil denied that he had been present. In the war that followed, Aquil and Hitano scouted the Hathor army. He orders the lambanas to give the signal to the new queen, Amihan. During the battle, Aquil saves Alira Naswen. Their conversation annoys Sang'gre Danaya. Aquil congratulated Amihan when Mine-a informs them that the father for her child had been found. Danaya, when talking to her sisters, wonders whether the father of Amihan's child would be as manly as Aquil. This amuses Alena, but Danaya defends her opinion, saying that Aquil is brave, ready to lose his life for Lireo. Hitano went to Aquil when he wanted to inform the queen mother, Mine-a, that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Aquil relayed the information to Mine-a. Abilities Powers Other skills Weaponry Relatives Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Soldier Category:Male character Category:Living character